As Long As You're Mine
by Stepnahalf
Summary: Yaoi, MM, rape. ritsuka comes to soubi broken and in the rain. Will the fighter unit be able to help the boy, or break down himself? BETTER THAN SUMMARY! R & R Please.
1. Chapter 1

As Long As You're Mine

Chapter 1 out of ?:

Kiss Me Goodbye

_**DISCLAIMER: This story is "Tarentino'd"; it starts in the middle, goes back to the beginning, then goes to the end. I like stories like this... I do not own Loveless. I wish I did. Also warning: This story contains: Yaoi, which is graphic Male x Male relations, please don't read or flame if you don't like it; Mentions of rape in this chapter( the actual thing will happen in the next chapter), and shouta- older male with 12-year-old boy.**_

When had it started raining? Soubi was too caught up in his latest project for art to notice the thunder booming outside. The last time he had checked, the sun was shining brightly, but now it was pitch black outside, besides the various streaks landing on the ground near his apartment, a few seconds later a loud BOOM would sound after the lightning crackle. Soubi stood up from him kneeling position on the floor and went to grab himself a glass of water before he heard a gentle, almost too faint to pick up, rap on his door.

"Ritsuka?!" The tall blond man's cerulean eyes widened at the sight of the 12-year-old boy standing in front of his door in the pouring rain. Ritsuka stood on weak legs, shaking in front of his fighter; black ears that were once perched atop his head were now missing, his long sleeved shirt was ripped in half, revealing a bruised torso and chest. He was soaked to the bone, probably the reason for his shivering, or the trauma that was evident on the once-neko boy's head.

"So-Soubi..." The child's voice cracked and squeaked. It was so feeble, almost inaudible. He took a rickety step forward before falling into the man's embrace.

"RITSUKA!" Soubi yelled in surprise as he easily lifted the lithe frame into his arms and carried him into the flat. He shut the door behind them and set the still shaking child onto his bed. The once vibrant amethyst eyes stared at Soubi, all the life gone and the boy just a shell of his former self.

"Seimei.." The black haired, broken minor muttered before his large eyes closed and he passed out due to exhaustion, his small body beaten and broken.

Soubi gently pet the wet and messy hair. "You'll catch a cold..." He said softly as he peeled the wet garb from his diminutive body, wincing to himself as more bruises and abuse was revealed. He threw away the ripped sweater before going back at the shirtless pre-teen unconscious on his bed. He then started pulling off the boy's pants, though he stopped pulling on the wet fabric when he heard pained groan come from the boy. "Forgive me, Ritsuka..." He whispered quietly as he finished with the trousers and stared at the boy's boxers. The backside was completely red, blood that had leaked from the child's anus. He could feel a knot in his throat as he began to remove those as well.

The unconscious Ritsuka must have known what was going on and he groaned uncomfortably again, wiggling around before a small yell escaped his throat. Soubi stopped the wet fabric's decent on the boy's hips as he stared at the boy's pain distorted face. "Ritsuka.. I have to get you out of these..." He said to the sleeping boy, petting his cheek gently. After a few minutes of silence, Soubi continued removing his tainted shorts once again, this time not getting any noise coming from the child laying on his bed. He looked at the blood that started to stain his bed sheets. "He's still bleeding... it happened not too long ago..." Soubi muttered to himself before picking up the child and walking to his bathroom to clean Ritsuka up.

Soubi sat on the edge of the tub as he filled it with lukewarm water, Ritsuka's naked and limp body held close to his own. Once the water filled the tub half-way, Soubi lowered the broken boy into the water. After making sure he wouldn't slide under, Soubi stripped and got in behind him, pulling his cold body close to him. If this situation happened under other circumstances, Soubi would have been happy, and the boy limp in his arms would be trying to get away, making it all the fun, but it wasn't the case. Soubi was worried, and Ritsuka was in pain and probably wouldn't be the same after that kind of abuse.

Soubi turned the child around and held him close before he pressed their lips together. He didn't want to invade the child's space, which had already happened, but he wanted to comfort him in his own special Soubi-ish way. "I love you, Ritsuka," he murmured against the boy's closed lips, receiving a weak, unconscious groan as his answer. He grabbed a damp rag and washed the dirt and rain from the once cat-boy's skin before stalling near his lower half. That was the area that would need the most attention and tentative care. Soubi didn't want to hurt him even worse or upset him by touching him inappropriately.

The blond man shook his head and lifted the boy up with one hand, so he could see the red and misused behind. He gently rubbed the soapy cloth over it, rubbing the red blood from the cheeks.

"Seimei..." Ritsuka weakly muttered, snuggling into Soubi as his behind was being caressed gently, the blood and semen being gently washed away from between the small crack. The older male cleaned the child quickly before stepping out of the murky water first and grabbing a towel for the soon to be shivering child.

He wrapped him up tightly and carried his lithe form back to his bed. He put one of his way-too-large shirts onto the sleeping child before tucking him into his bed. He put on a pair of underwear and pants before pulling a chair next to the bed, watching the small figure's deep slumber. His cerulean eyes never left his sleeping face all night.

The storm finally subsided just as the sun rose and glared at Soubi from his open window.


	2. Chapter 2

As Long As You're Mine

Chapter 2 out of ?: I Need Help Believing...

"It's going to rain..." A dark haired, cat-eared child walked through the streets, his hands in his pockets, shielding them from the chilling wind. Like all Wednesdays, Ritsuka had to walk to the bus stop so he could go to his therapist, but this day was unlike most. This day would change the cat-boy's life.

He stopped at the bus stop, and a tall figure stood next to him, wrapping an arm around the lean shoulders. "Hello, Ritsuka." The stranger said, leaning down to whisper in the boy's ear. "I missed you."

The boy shrugged out of the taller man's grasp. "Go away, Soubi..." He all but hissed at the college student who feigned a hurt expression, though the boy wouldn't look up at him. "I'm busy, so just go away."

Soubi feigned a look of hurt. "Busy? It's just your therapist. Let me come with you, Ritsuka." He put his arm back around the boy's shoulders. "Just this once?"

Ritsuka glared up at the fighter. "NO! You can't come!" He yelled, shoving Soubi back as he got onto the bus. The blond watched as the angry cat-boy sat down and glared at him through the window.

Once the bus left the stop, the boy slowly started to drift into a gentle slumber, his head resting against the cool glass window.

-------------

"He likes it when you order him around, Ritsuka..." An ominous voice cooed at the boy. Rituska's eyes snapped open and he stared into a familiar yet strange face. "And you shouldn't sleep on the bus, not only did you miss your stop, Ritsuka, but there could be some weirdos who'll want to take these precious ears from you." The 'stranger' said, smooth fingers touching the soft fur atop the child's head.

"Seimei?" The sleepy boy asked, before rubbing his eyes. Ritsuka opened his orchid orbs to stare at his once deceased brother. The only logical explanation for this was that he was still asleep. The boy reached up with shaky, unbelieving hands to touch his brother's smiling features. "Seimei..."

The eldest Aoyagi just laughed and took his sibling's hands from his cheeks, holding them in his own, "Surprised to see me?"

Ritsuka could only stare at his brother. Seimei died, Ritsuka watched his body burn, but here he was, sitting on a bus holding his hands. "Wha... Seimei.. you're..."

The older brother kept his smile before leaning his face only inches away from Ritsuka. "Dead?" He asked menacingly before his lips touched his cheek lightly. They lingered for a moment before the bus came to a halt and Seimei stood, bringing Ritsuka, still holding one of his hands, with him. He pulled Ritsuka off the bus and down one of the empty streets. Thunder roared above them as the ominous black clouds swirled in the darkened sky.

------------------

"Sou-chan!" Kio sang as he bounced up to the college student who looked at his blank canvass intently, trying to imagine the picture within that would soon spring to life. Kio stood behind Soubi and stared at his blank canvass along with him, a lolly-pop in his mouth. "Sou-chan... it's due tomorrow..." He muttered around the candy as he draped his arms over Soubi's shoulders, hugging him from behind.

Soubi just nodded as he continued to stare at it. "Kio... I have a bad feeling..."

"You're just a pervert, Sou-chan." Kio said happily as he took the paint brush from his hand, but soubi quickly snatched it back. "Thinking about your precious Ritsuka?" Soubi just nodded as he knelt down onto the floor and began to paint.

--------------

"Seimei, what are you doing?" Ritsuka asked stupidly as he was being pulled into a dark alley as large drops fell from the sky. He eldest just smiled at him until darkness consumed the two completely, the only light being the small street lamp over forty yards away. "Seim-" The boy was cut off by his brother's large hand covering his mouth.

"Shhhh." Seimei hushed, soon removing his hand to replace it with his soft lips. Ritsuka started to pull away, but found he was pressed to the alley wall. The lips upon his own crushed forward roughly and a smooth, wet tongue pushed its way into his mouth. The boy tried to fight back, but his frail, petite body wasn't anything compared to his larger brother's. Ritsuka's eyes closed of their own accord and he opened his mouth a little more, more for comfort of his invaded orifice than pleasure, since his brother's tongue was slithering around his own tongue, gums, and teeth.

Seimei finally pulled away when he started having trouble putting his hand up the child's shirt. He glared angrily at the sweater before ripping it in half; an arm of the dark fabric drifting like a piece of paper to the ground. Seimei placed his hand on the warm chest, a finger teasing the exposed nipple. Ritsuka gasped, leaving him open for another bruising assault on his lips.

"Seimei... stop..." He groaned, trying once again to push his strong older brother away, but it didn't help his situation; his brother's hand was still massaging the now erect nipple and his tongue was pressing to the back of his throat.

Moisture dripped on the two from above in large, but slow, drops. Lightning flashed, illuminating the brothers for a slit second. Ritsuka's feet could no longer reach the ground; Seimei had him pinned up on the wall for an easier access of the child's warm mouth. The hand that was once resting on Ritsuka's lean chest, massaging the erect nipple, now rested on the button of the child's pants. His other hand helped hold the boy up from under his warm cheeks. Their lips continued to mash themselves together, though Ritsuka started to attempt to stop the tongue from invading his space.

Ritsuka really began to struggle when the hand at his pants slipped easily inside the now open fly to caress the child's small, yet growing, member through his underwear, "Seimei! Stop! What are you doing?! Stop i..." He was cut off once again by his brother's tongue penetrating his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

As Long As You're Mine

Chapter 3 of ?: Hold Me Too Tight

_Violet eyes opened slowly, the life that once inhabited them had disappeared from the previous night's occurrences. The child tried to move off of the comfortable and warm bed, but arms were wrapped around his frail form, immobilizing him. Ritsuka's breathing quickened as the memories from the wet alley flooded through his mind. "Let me go! Help! HELP!"_

"_Ritsuka?" Soubi asked as he hugged onto him tighter, "It's alright, Ritsuka... I'm here. I'll protect you..." _

"_Soubi?" Ritsuka asked and he tried to sit up to look at the fighter unit grasping him for dear life. "Soubi, let me up, I have to go to the bathroom..." he lied. The child just didn't want to be near another person for the time being. The petite minor couldn't move, let alone without pain, in the other's grasp. _

"_It's alright Ritsuka. I'm here for you. I won't hurt you like Seimei did..." The blond whispered as one of his hands traveled up the small child's over-sized shirt. When the large fingers brushed up the lean stomach, past his navel and to his nipples, Ritsuka felt exposed in his nether regions, and only then did he notice he was void of underwear._

"_Soubi! Stop!" Ritsuka yelled as he struggled in the strong fighter's grasp, trying not to move too much because of the pain, but he needed to get away from the man who was supposed to protect him. "STOP!!"_

"_Shhh. I'm here to protect you, Ritsuka. I'll protect you..." Soubi whispered again. The hand caressing his chest continued its motions, switching from one hardening nub to the other. The boy groaned in discomfort as he felt the other hand stroking his abused and pain stricken rear-end. "I won't hurt you... I love you, Ritsuka." A long finger slid up the crack to rest at the abused hole for a split second, sticking only the pinkie in for a moment up to the fist knuckle._

_After the small part of the digit removed itself from the crevice, Ritsuka was forcing himself to get ready for a larger finger, but instead got something much bigger. His face contorted into a grimace as Soubi's girth filled him in one harsh shove._

-----------------------------------------------

"AHHHHH!" Ritsuka sat up abruptly in the strange bed. Needles and knives of pain stabbed his backside and insides, causing the petite boy to fall back against the soft comforter. Soubi's scent filled his senses as he scanned his surroundings. His fighter sat slumped over, asleep, in a chair by the bed. His golden hair was messy and his clothes were covered in mud and a slight tinge of something red. He then glanced at himself, expecting to be in same tattered clothing he was in the night before, but found he was swimming in nothing but Soubi's large shirt. He shivered, feeling slightly exposed, and grasped the blanket around him, covering himself, though he was already being hidden by the large shirt.

Soubi heard the scream and stirred in his seat. His cerulean eyes opened slowly to stare at Ritsuka's uncomfortable expression. A large hand reached up and spread against the soft cheek and a smile spread onto the man's face. "I love you, Ritsuka... I'm sorry about your clothes, I didn't have time to do laundry."

Ritsuka pushed the hand away from his face and glared at Soubi. "Were you sitting there all night?" Anger laced his words as he glared at him.

The smile widened on Soubi's face as he got up from the chair and sat next to the boy. He nodded, "Hai, gomen."

Ritsuka sighed and shook his head, "Did you get ANY sleep?"

Soubi shook his head before leaning against the small child. He was so relieved that Ritsuka hadn't changed because of the incident, though he only knew that the boy was taken brutally, not forcefully. As the worry left the man, his body went limp and he fell asleep against Ritsuka. The blond's weight caused Ritsuka to fall against the bed, having the sleeping man on top of him. He only sighed and shook his head. "Baka Soubi..."

---------------------------------------

Lightning crackled and thunder crashed, causing the small molested boy to jump against his brother. Rain pelted the two, but Seimei didn't mind. He didn't even care that the child he groped was shivering uncontrollably. The hand stopped massaging the petite child's rebellious organ and pulled the child's pants and underwear down to his ankles in one swift tug. His left shoe was removed and that leg was slipped from the pants, but only the left, leaving the other half to dangle from the boy's right ankle. Seimei's mouth continued to occupy his younger sibling's as the diminutive child was lifted into the air and was pressed against the wall, his naked and insubordinate groin rubbing against the bulge in Seimei's trousers.

A loud and slow zip filled the void in sound in the alley and Seimei's massive girth popped quickly from the open fly. Seimei's tongue searched Ritsuka's mouth vigorously as the child tried melting into the brick wall after seeing the nine-inch monster staring his much smaller one in the face. That behemoth organ was not going to fit into Ritsuka's little hole, or so he thought.

Their mouths disconnected for much needed breath and Seimei spoke, "Stop squirming." he said sternly, "Ritsuka, it won't hurt. I love you..." After a small pause and a gaze into the purple, tear filled eyes, Seimei spoke again. "Do you love me?"

The child slowly wrapped his legs around his brother, just for support, and nodded. His shivering was uncontrollable as he clutched himself to try to keep warm. "No...Matter what you do to me, Seimei..." his teeth chattered together, "I will always love – AHHHHHH Owwwwwwww!!" Ritsuka yelled loudly into Seimei's ear as he quickly jammed himself into the boy's tight warmth unprepared. Ritsuka's insolent, diminutive, engorged member twitched happily between them, just begging to be caressed. Thick warm blood poured in a gentle stream from Ritsuka's ass down his brother's testicles and his legs to the alley below him and Ritsuka whimpered helplessly. "Seimei... it hurts..." He moaned as his eyes clenched shut, contorting his face into a grimace full of utter agony and anguish.

A tiny, almost nonexistent, weight lifted from his head and he could feel Seimei chuckling against him, moving the large member inside of him. Seimei's hand moved up to caress the earless boy's head. "Mine... You're all mine, Ritsuka."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE::

Sorry about the shortness and cliffhanger, again, but I asked my friend and she said she wanted me to post it up, so I will. The next chapter probably won't take as long to put up as these have, but I make no promises. Thank you all for the encouraging reviews, and maybe if the next ones are better and constructive, Chapter four, where all the fun is, will come up sooner. Hope you like it, and please no flames... If Seimei/Ritsuka noncon is not your cup of tea, I'm sorry you read this.


	4. Chapter 4

As Long As You're Mine

Chapter 4 of ??: I Hope You're Happy.

Masculine grunts and a child's pain filled whimpers echoed through the empty streets. Rain pelted them in heavy drops now as hips were thrust upwards into a small bony ass. Fingernails dug themselves into hips and shoulders, one pair for leverage, the other pair from complete and utter agony. Blood, mixed with rain, dripped from the body being slammed roughly against the brick onto the alley concrete.

"All mine, Ritsuka..." Seimei purred evilly into his captive's ear as he drove himself upwards into his little brother roughly. The hands on the boy's hips gripped harder and pulled downwards with harsh, brute pushes onto his engorged member. The younger boy's bobbed between them, begging, against Ritsuka's will, to be touched, caressed, held for only a moment before the sin would be ripped from it.

After about thirty minutes of the rough and painful sex, Seimei lifted the now limp and almost lifeless boy from his length and set him on weak, unstable legs. Ritsuka grasped onto Seimei for support so he wouldn't fall and he put his forehead on the now scratched shoulder. He groaned in discomfort as he was being moved around.

"You think we're done, MY Ritsuka?" Seimei asked maliciously as he pressed his still erect, blood-soaked penis's head against the child's diminutive one, causing the boy to groan and whimper in discomfort. He let out a small breath and clung to his brother.

"No more... please..." Ritsuka whined painfully as he was shifted around on the ground. "Seimei.. ple---" Their mouths connected in a heated kiss before Ritsuka was turned around to face the wall, his backside presented to Seimei. In a split second, the boy felt his body tearing apart again as he was painfully filled from behind. An anguished cry was torn from the boy's throat as he clutched the brick wall. "STOP!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Soubi's eyes fluttered open and he gazed into the cherubic face of the fatigued child under him. His soft pink lips were open slightly and a wet tongue slipped to subconsciously and moistened them from time to time. The twenty-year-old couldn't help himself from devouring the delicate lips. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ritsuka's; his tongue found its way into the warm cavern and massaged the sleeping boy's gently.

"Pervert, Sou-chan!" A figure yelled from the doorway carrying some take-out. Kio stormed up to Soubi and set the food down next to him, though the blond man didn't look up from what he was busy with. He deepened the kiss with the sleeping child, sucking the boy's tongue into his own mouth, but it just fell back, so Soubi finally pulled away. He stood from the bed and tucked Ritsuka in, kissing his eyelids when they threatened to open. "You took his ears? He's only 12, Sou-chan. Perverted pedophile..." Jealousy laced Kio's words.

"I am not a pedophile, Kio..." Soubi said as he gazed down at his earless sacrifice, feeling guilty he couldn't protect him, guilty that he couldn't do his job. "I love Ritsuka."

"Yes.. you love him so much you took his ears, his virginity, Sou-chan..." Kio shook his head and pouted, protruding his bottom lip and causing light to shine off his new ring that dangled from the pink lip. The late afternoon light glared off of the shiny metal of the ring pieced through his flesh.

"I didn't do it, Kio... and if you add anymore metal to your face, you'll start showing up on radar." Soubi nearly hissed at his friend.

"Aww Sou-chan! You noticed? After what I just saw, I'm amazed you weren't too hyper up on post-rape to notice my new lip ri--" Kio didn't have time to finish his sentence before Soubi, in a fit of rage from the comment, pushed Kio against his wall, disturbing Ritsuka awake.

"Soubi? Soubi! Stop!" Ritsuka yelled as he shot into a sitting position and groaned as pain stabbed up his back from his arse.

"I would NEVER hurt Ritsuka.. unless he ordered me to do it.." Soubi growled as he looked back to the deflowered child. "I don't know who did this to him. He came to me like that last night."

Ritsuka looked at Kio, who looked scared to death. "Soubi... Sei... Seimei did it.."

Kio's and Soubi's eyes widened, "SEIMEI?!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ritsuka's rebellious white seed ripped itself unwillingly and painfully from the child's body and splattered onto the brick of the wall. The heavy rain washed it quickly onto the ground. The boy's body then went completely limp while being sandwiched between his older brother and the wall. Ten more minutes of forceful thrusts entered him before his beloved brother came, the semen burning his insides intensely and caused another pain racked cry to escape him.

The organ occupying Ritsuka's rectum went flaccid quickly and Seimei pulled out and placed himself back into his pants. He helped the weak child back into his pants and pulled the cloth up over his sore anus. "You're all mine, now, Ritsuka..." He sucked a red hickey into the child's neck, marking his property. "Don't forget it..."

The dazed and frail child could only nod as his clothes were being placed back onto his body, save for half of his ripped shirt. Seimei then picked up his small brother and walked towards an apartment complex in the distance. "Mine, Ritsuka..." Seimei chanted into the boy's ear as he carried him closer and closer, in the rain, to the apartments where a college art student would take good care of the broken child.

The still cat-eared (O.O what?!) older brother set Ritsuka on his feet in front of the door and knocked gently on it. "Seimei..." he muttered before the door opened and a shocked Soubi stood in front of him.

--------------------------------------------------

"Seimei died... didn't he?" Kio asked, extremely interested in Ritsuka's story as he told them both what had happened to him. "I mean, he got burnt... at your old school, that's what I heard..."

"That's what they said, but..." Soubi started before he looked away. "Nisei... He called him, I heard Seimei's voice, and I snapped... Seimei's alive." _But not for long..._ Soubi thought as he looked at the floor. Soubi stood from the chair he sat in, "Kio... I think it'd be best if you left... I need to talk to Ritsuka..." Soubi paused when Kio still sat, a dumbfounded look on his face, "alone..."

Kio pouted again and crossed his arms, "No fair, Sou-chan... It was just getting interesting..." Kio stood finally and waved to the boy sitting on the artist's bed. "See you later, Ritsuka-chan!" Kio then pranced from the apartment.

After Kio had left, Soubi sat next to Ritsuka on the bed and held him close to him, needing the comfort for himself more than the boy. "I couldn't protect you, Ritsuka..." He muttered before kissing the boy gently, tongues entwining for a brief moment before Ritsuka pushed Soubi away gently.

"It's not your fault Sou-" Ritsuka's sentence was cut off by Soubi's mouth engulfing his once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Something is Not the Same**

_**Author's Note!**_

_Sorry sorry sorry for the extremely late update. I've been really busy. Well enjoy this installment of "As Long as You're Mine." Expect quicker updates maybe!_

"Where's Seimei?!" Soubi growled at Nisei, glaring daggers into his pale flesh. Nisei feigned ignorance as he kicked a small pebble. "I know you know where he is. You're his fighter. Now tell me, where is Seimei?"

"What's it to you? You broke down when you only heard his voice."

"My Ritsuka..." Soubi growled, rushing to the other fighter. He gripped the front of Nisei's shirt. "He hurt MY Ritsuka!"

"Ritsuka belongs to Seimei, Soubi." Nisei smirked at him. "He owns his ears. That's something you could have never owned. Ritsuka's not even your true sacrifice. You don't have a name, do you, Soubi?"

A fist made of long fingers collided with a chiseled chin. Soubi gripped the shirt tighter as he unballed his fist. Blood dripped from a red , broken open lip. "I am Loveless's fighter. I belong to Ritsuka. I was marked as Beloved, but i know.. I know I'm Loveless. I love Ritsuka." His fingers wiggled, readying to become another fist to collide with the other's face again.

"You were ordered to love him-"

"NO! I love him. I love Ritsuka."

A soft cackle erupted behind the blond. "So do I, Soubi. Why else do you think I would take his ears?" Cerulean eyes widened and Soubi released Nisei from his rough grip. "Soubi, you're not Loveless's true fighter. Where's Loveless's name, if you are? I know where it is. I've seen it."

Soubi's eyes narrowed into a glare at Nisei, he hadn't turned around to face his ex-sacrifice. "Seimei..." He slowly turned to aim his glare the cat-eared man. His scowl dispersed as he looked at the cat-like appendages protruding from the other's hair. "E..Ears? But.. But Ritsuka."

Maniacal laughter burst from Seimei. "Oh, you mean these?" He asked as he pulled the fake ears from atop his head. "Amazing craftsmanship, aren't they? Almost perfect. They look so authentic, don't you think?"His smirk widened into an evil grin. "Go back to MY Ritsuka. He needs comfort."

"I'll kill you first."

"Why? Are you just jealous, Soubi? Because I took his virginity before you had a chance to? You were looking forward to seducing him into your bed, weren't you?" Seimei sighed through another chortle. "you know Ritsuka would be sad if you killed me."

BRRRRRRRING BRRRRRRRRING. Soubi groaned as his phone rang in his pocket. It just made Seimei's grin widen.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer it?"

Soubi glared it as he answer. "What, I'm busy."

"Sou-chan!" Kio sang into the phone, "You need to come home. Ritsuka needs you..." He all but purred into the phone, a knowing smirk in his voice.

Soubi huffed as he hung up and twirled around to leave the empty warehouse where he sensed Nisei's presence. Seimei's laughter followed him out. He gripped the insides of his pockets in anger.

--

Soubi hurried up the steps and into his apartment. Once he shut his door behind him, he looked to the sleeping Ritsuka on the couch. "Kio... He's asleep..." He growled at the other blond.

Kio pouted childishly, a sucker in his mouth. "Sou-chan." He pounced on the taller male, his arms wrapped around his neck from behind. "I came over and on;y Ritsuka was here. I missed you."

"You lied to me.. I found Seimei.. and you lie to me about Ritsuka needing me!"

"You wouldn't have come if I was the one who needed you." Kio said innocently as he released Soubi. He huffed before leaving. "I was worried about you, Sou-chan.." He said simply before leaving the man alone with the sleeping child. Soubi walked slowly to the occupied couch. He put a hand on the minor's cheek.

"Make it go away, Soubi..." Ritsuka whimpered in his sleep. "Make the pain go away..." He groaned a bit. "...like Seimei used to, Soubi."

"How would Seimei make the pain go away?" Soubi asked, leaning his face next to the boy's. Pale hair fell around his face, tickling the small button nose. It twitched from the stimulation.

"Not... Seimei... Not like Seimei did... It.. hurt..."

"What do you want, Ritsuka?"

"Kis..." He snored lightly.

Soubi smiled as his lips grazed the boy's in a chaste kiss.

Ritsuka's purple eyes fluttered open at the soft touch. A smile graced his features. "Again..." He whispered gently. Once more, soft lips met chapped ones for only a split second.

Soubi moved to stand up completely when small arms flew up and wrapped themselves around a thin neck, pulling Soubi's face down to press flush against Ritsuka's. His purple eyes shut as he held Soubi's lips upon his own.

Soubi moved onto the couch, one leg on each side of Ritsuka's thin hips and a hand on each side of his head. His pink tongue slithered between his own lips to press against Ritsuka's closed set. Ritsuka's eyes flew open when he felt the moist organ press against his lips. He shoved Soubi away and panted up at him, his eyes full of utter fright.

Soubi blinked down at the child, confused and shocked at his actions. "Ritsuka? Are you alright?" He asked, not moving to get off of the couch.

The small juvenile stared up at him as if Soubi was a stranger molesting him on a park bench. "S..Sorry, Soubi." He muttered, pulling his eyes from Soubi's questioning ones.

Soubi gripped his chin lightly and pulled his face back towards his own. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together again for a short moment."I love you, Ritsuka." He whispered, kissing him again. He pulled away again and got off of the couch. "Rest." He whispered before heading off into his bedroom.

--

A few hours later, Ritsuka walked slowly into Soubi's bedroom. "Soubi.. Mother's probably worried about me.. I... " He paused and looked at his feet. "I should be getting home."

Soubi looked up from a sketch he was working on. "I can't, Ritsuka. She'll hurt you." He set his notebook onto his bed and walked to the boy. "Because of this," he rubbed the boy's head, ears no longer adorning the soft hair, "she'll hurt you."

"No, Soubi. She wouldn-"

"Yes she would." Soubi cut him off. "She'll lock you up and won't let you leave ever again."

"Stop it, Soubi! Mother loves me. She just... has a weird way of showing it. Either take me home, or I'm going alone."

Defeated, Soubi decided to take Ritsuka home to his psychotic mother.


End file.
